learning to say stop
by blindedbylife
Summary: max is a pretty regular person except for the fact that she is abused be the three people she knows. when sent to a new school just maybe someone can help her learn to say stop maybe even find love and a proper boyfriend. ON HOLD. SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my second story. i am open to suggestions and criticism. hope you like it.**

Max's POV

"Now stay there. I told you to listen but you ignored me." Jeb screamed at me. I started to cry.

I was once again locked in the closet. If you haven't noticed already my life isn't normal.

My name is Max, Maximum Ride. I am sixteen years old and abused by my father, mother, and boyfriend.

Most people would have gotten help but I can't. I never have the time. I go to school everyday and am picked up right after school.

I am then locked in my room a.k.a. the closet. The weekends I am just locked in the closet.

I curled into a ball. School was no better than the closet. Evryone teased me and called me names.

Back to the present I was being punished now because the principal told me that I could no longer go to the school for not passing my classes.

So I had been beaten and put in my closet. Tommarow I would start my new school. Wich means that my boyfriend, Sam, would probaply beat me to no end.

I would pull through though. I had never cried in front of someone before. Actually I was a smart-aleck.

It got me into more trouble than America's most wanted. Oh well. I layed down and hoped that tommarow wouldn't be the worst day of my life.

"Max, get your lazy ass out of bed." My mom screamed at me. Wait you can't even call her a mom.

I got up and stretched. I changed into my sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. I had to wear long sleeves or people might get suspicious.

I walked out to the kitchen. I started to make breakfast and coffee. "Max, where is my coffee?" Dad screamed.

"Hold on it's almost done." I hurried so he wouldn't slap me. The doorbell rang. I ran to get it.

Sam was at the door. He shoved past me and into the kitchen and sat down. I rushed to get father some coffee and food.

"Max, get us food and start walking to school." Mother cammanded. I hurried and got food sadly I didn't get it fast enough so Sam smacked me.

I put my hand to my cheek and hurried out the door. I started to run so I wouldn't be late for school.

I went to the front office and got my stuff. I hurried to find my class. I went into the room.

"You are the new student. Maxine Batchelder." the teacher said. I was going to kill Jeb. (Dad)

"No, it's not Maxine Batchelder it's Maximum Ride call me Max." I snapped at him.

"Sit in the back row by Nick Walker." A tall boy dressed in all black stood up. He was probaply emo.

I went and sat by him. He looked at me and smiled. "Fang." He stuck out his hand. I just stared at it.

He took his hand back. I glared at him. He glared back. The bell rang making me jump. He smirked and walked away.

I had gym next. I walked to the gym. This was going to be a problem. I walked up to the gym teacher and somehow convinced him to let me wear what I was wearing.

Apparently they were doing fighting this week. "Max, you will fight Nick." the teacher told me.

I looked up and Nick smirked. I can't get away from him. We got on the mats the coach blew his whistle.

Nick was down five seconds later. Everyone stared shocked. The next five minutes when on like that.

I defeated every single kid there. "Since you beat everyone you get the opportunity to fight with me."

"Bring it." I said almost smiling. I made my face blank as he came at me I stepped to the side he stumbled and I pinned him.

"Okay now that I know how good you are I can actually try to beat you." He got up and we started again.

Class ended with the teacher gulping in air whil I stood there waiting for him to try to win.

The bell rang and I noticed that I wasn't even breathing hard. I grabbed my stuff and left while everyone else stared.

I had two more classes before lunch. Today hadn't been that bad except for the rumors that went around about the new kid.

**how did you like it tell me. review thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for all who reviewed this story. so here is the next chapter. **

**Jace'n'FangLover- she would fight them but she is scared of them and they would gang up on her. they are all good fighters but it's three against one. **

**Max's POV**

It was lunch of my second day here. So far my teachers liked me. I had many offers for friends but I pushed them all away not wanting them to have to join my nightmare of a life.

I was sitting at a table by myself when that kid Fang walked up to my table. So far I had told him to back off unless he wanted to lose a limb.

Instead of listen ing he came and sat down across from me. Everyone turned to stare at us.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" I asked. I wonder if he a mental disorder. It's that or he is really stubborn.

"Yes." He replied. He doesn't talke alot does he? Whatever if he wants to be around me that's fine but if he loses hi arm it's his problem.

"Why didn't you stay away?" I asked. I was curious normally people steared clear of me.

They got the vibe that I sent off that basically mens,'stay away or your totally screwed.'

"Because." That was it.

"If you want to hang around fine but talk more because it's really annoying and if you so much as say a one word sentence while I'm around you will never talk again."

I have anger managment issues. I need to work on that. Fang nodded. SOme more people came in and and Fang waved them over.

The people came in and sat by us. There were four of them.

"Max, this is Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge." Fang said. Nudge came up and hugged me. I went still.

Then I pushed her away. And glared at all of them. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me." I warned.

Very one except Fang shrank back in there seats. Serves them right. This was not going to be easy.

For the first time in my life ,well besides Sam, I was letting people into my life.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Fang asked. I shook my head. I wasn't hungry. I'm fed four meals a weak.

That only means four small meals but I didn't mind I'm used to it now. "You really need to eat something Max." Fang told me.

"I'm not hungry." I replied. I started to think about the time my twin sister Lia told me to eat.

Jeb and Anne(Mom and Dad) killed her two years ago but I didn't say anything. I got up and made to leave when the edge of my sleeve came up to my elbow.

I hurriedly pulled the sleeve back down but it was to late they had already seen. Think of a story fast Max.

Fang got up and grabbed my wrist he pulled me out of the cafeteria the others following me.

"What the heck happened to you Max?" Nudge asked with an expression of horror on her face.

"I fell yesterday." I replied instantly.

"Max, I hope you don't expect us to believe that." Fang said. "Who did that to you?'' He said again.

I was quite. This is why I don't make friends. Should I tell them the truth or should I make up another story that is more believable?

Fang was staring at me. His face was blank of all emotion but his eyes told a different story.

His eyes held many emotions, hate, protectiveness, curiosity, and then one more emotion that I couldn't place.

Fang still hadn't let go of my wrist and it was starting to throb. I winced and he let go.

"Max, please tell us we can help you." Gazzy said.

I took a deep breath." My mom, dad, and boyfriend." I replied quietly. They all stared in shock.

"Max, why didn't you stop them. We saw you earlier today you can kick serious butt." Angel chimed in.

I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. no Max you can't cry. I blinked trying to hold back my tears.

I sank to the floor and curled up in a ball and started to cry. Me Maximum Ride was crying.

I felt Fang sit down next to me. He put his hand on my back and I flinched.

"Max, it's going to be okay. We can help you." Nudge said. It wasn't going to be okay. When they found out they would beat me like a rug.

I looked up and whiped the tears from my eyes. "It won't be okay. No one can stop this I'll have to fight through it.

**Thanks for reading review and tell me what you thought. **


	3. Chapter 3

**i thank everyone that reviewed this story. next chapter i will put evryone that has reviewed in the chapter. enjoy.**

**Max's POV**

"Are you sure?" I asked for the trillionth time that evening. Sam would be at my house tonight.

Fang and Iggy will be in my closet when our plan takes place. "Yes, I'm sure." Fang replied.

We walked to his house wich I was surprised to find was only a block away from mine.

We walked to his front door. He walked in and the rest of us followed. "Hi mom." Fang said.

She greeed all of us. She led us to the kitchen and had snacks ready. Everyone else dug into their food I just sat there.

"Max, eat." Fang commanded. I shook my head in response. "Grab her." I heard Fang say to Iggy.

Iggy grabbed me from behind making sure I couldn't escape. "Eat." Fang said again.

"I'm not hungry." I said again. Fang picked up a cracker off a plate and put it to my mouth.

"Max, eat it now." Fang commanded. I shook my head again. Fang grabbed my nose blocking my air ways.

I could hold my breath for a minute and thirt-two seconds. I held my breath until I started to feel light headed.

I opened my mouth a crack to breath. Fang shoved the food into my mouth. He let go of my nose.

"Now chew." Fang instructed. I chewed and swallowed.

"What time is it?" I asked. "Four why?"

"Crap." I picked up my bag and raced out the front door. I ran to my house faster then I have ever run before.

I heard Fang and I ggy behind me. I got to my door and pointed to a window. They crawled through my window.

I opened the door to find a very pissed off mom, dad, and Sam. "Where were you?'' Dad asked venom in his voice.

"Whereever I want to be." I replied. Dad punchd me, Mom kicked me , and Sam kicked me again.

"You will be respectful to us." Sam said. I laughed. Wich earned me another punch from Dad.

"Sam I hate to break it to you but it is over way over so get the hell out of my sight." I told him.

Sam looked terrified. Before they started to abuse me I had been strong and confident.

I was coming back. Sam turned away and then turned back." This isn't over Maxie."

No one calls me Maxie. I brought my arm back and punched him making him fall to the ground clutching his face.

"Don't like being hit? Maybe you should respect me. Oh and ever call me Maxie again and I will personally take it into my one hands and kill you with a twig."

He looked terrified. He got up and fricken ran out that door faster than the speed of light.

"How dare you." Mother screamed at me. I wasn't done yet.

"How dare I? You know what? I really can't stand this anymore. Do you really want ti keep beating me because I'm gonna start fighting back and you can bet your soul that I won't stop until you are in jail for the rest of your cheating scaming stupid lives."

Jeb lashed out at me but I stepped back. I swung a punch hitting him in the gut. He doubled over and I brought my knee to his face.

" Do not ever hit me again. Or i will make sure you have the most slow painful death of all time." I hissed at him.

He fell to the floor. That's when mother brought a gun to my head.

"Don't move or say a word or I will shoot." I froze and stayed quite.


	4. Chapter 4

**two chapters in a day. thbakyou so much for reviewing. here are the people that reviewed and how many times.**

**Iwashere-2 fallen angel vamp 17-1 CeleryRox-2 salsasoccer27-1 Jace'n'FangLover-1 Alice Moon Child-1 aeromaiden-2 jac master-1 Sharri T-2 xoiLuvFangxo-1**

**5253Racer-1**

**Max's POV**

Anne pressed the gun harder against my shoved me down the hallway.

"Get in there now." Anne said her voice deadly calm. She opened the door to the closet I saw Fang and Iggy underneath the bed.

She removed the gun from my head and to my shoulder.

"Your lucky I don't kill you." She scolded and pulled the trigger. I heard the bang from the gun and felt a burning pain in my shoulder.

She shoved me roughly into the room. Closed the door and locked it.

I fell to the ground. I looked down and saw that blood was almost completely covering my shirt.

I made shure she was gone. And I felt the first of the tears leak out of my eyes. I then remembered that there were other people in the room.

I stopped crying and pulled up the sleeve of my shirt. The bullet was still in my arm. I tore the sleeve of my shirt of so that I could see the wound better.

I tore the other sleeve of my shirt off and uused it so that I could clean up the blood.

Fang and Iggy came out from underneath the bed and were quite. I padded away the blood and saw the bullet.

I moved to the dresser and got the tweasers out of it. I quickly pulled the bullet out and got another shirt fromm the dresser and tore it into pieces.

I wrapped the pices around my arm. " Are you okay?" Fang finally spoke up.

"I'll be fine." I said. "Dose anyone know how to pick a lock from the outside?" I asked.

They shook there heads. "I have a bomb that could blow off the door." Iggy said.

"That will work. We need a plan on how to get Anne and Jeb from there though." I said.

"Would a taser bomb work?'' I nodded. If we could get ourselfs an extra second we would be able to tie them up.

I told them the plan. We all agreed that it would work. "Do you want me to call the police so that they can be here when we bring them out?" I nodded my head at Fang.

Fang called the police they were going to hide the car around the block and tap on the window to the bedroom when they were here.

From there we would exacute the plan. We would take them out of the hose and off to jail they go.

I glared at Fang when he asked for them to bring an ambulence. Explaining that I had been shot.

This had to work or we were all majorly screwed. Just then we looked and saw the police lokking for the window.

We tapped on it and he looked and nodded to us. Iggy brought out the bomb. He pressed a botton and threw it at the door.

The door blew off and Jeb and Anne raced down the hallway. They stared at us. Iggy threw the taser bombs and they went down.

Fang and Iggy tied them up. They lugged them outside. Thats when I noticed I was feeling really light-headed.

To my horror I looked dow and my arm was still bleeding. I heard Jeb and Anne screaming.

I started falling. "Max!" Fang screamed and I felt strong arms catch me. Then my world wnt black and I knew that it wasn't the end of the battle.

**Did you like it? Teview thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for the reiews. here is the next chapter.**

Fang's POV

"Max!" I screamed. She Started to fall. I caught her right be fore she hit the ground. Her eyes closed. And she went limp.

"Help!" I screamed. One of the paramedics ran over with a gurney. I placed her in it and she was rushed to the hospital.

I kept going through what happened. I was in Max's hospital room. It has been three days since the incident.

Max has maybe waken up about three times. Two on the second day and then one early this morning.

I was worried about her. I knew that her and I were good friends but I couldn't stop thinking that I wanted us to be more.

Max shifted on the hospital bed. Her eyes opened and she looked around in confusion. She saw me and smiled.

She looked around the room. Her face twisted in disgust. She pinched shut her nose. She looked down at her right arm wich had been bandaged.

Then she looked at her left and saw the IV in it. Before I knew what she was doing she took it out of her arm.

I smiled at her. She started to get out of the bed and noticed all of the wires attached to her. Very swiftly she unplugged the machines and ripped the wires off.

"Get out." She told me. At first I was hurt and then I realised that she wanted to get dressed.

I got up and waited outside the door. A few minutes later she opened the door. "Let's go." She told me.

I stared at her. She had been shot, and been in the hospital for three days. She had this much energy?

She really is different than other girls. I then noticed that she was already halfway down the hallway.

A docter was talking to her. When I got closer I could hear him telling her to go back to the room.

She was really pretty. What? That was random. Ugh. By now the docter had yelled for security.

Max had already taken down ten and there were only three left. A nurse came running with a needle.

"Max!Watch out." I told her she turned grabbed the nurse and used her own weapon against her.

Max finshed with everyone else while I stood there and gaped at her.

Max walked over two an open window and looked out. It was about a ten foot drop.

"Are you coming?" She asked me. "I'll take the stairs." I told her. She shrugged waved goodbye and kicked out the screen.

She got onto the ledge and jumped. I knew she was athletic but no that athletinc. I ran over to the window.

She landed perfectly. And walked aroun d to the front entrance to wiat for me.

Max's Pov

Fang came out of the hospital about two minutes later. I looked at him and nodded.

He smiled at me. "Max, my mom wanted me to ask you if maybe you wanted to live with us considering the situation you're in."

"Sure." I said. istarted walking in the general direction of my house. I needed to get some of my things before I went anywhere else.

For the time being I was going to be okay. Anne and Jeb were not going to be bugging me any time soon.

I was going to slowly but surely become myself again.

**Did you like it? Review thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks to all who took the time to review last chapter. i really appreciate it.**

**Max's POV**

I walked into my house to get my things. There were cops inspecting every inch of the house.

I walked into my closet underneath my bed-type-thing was my guitar. I hadn't played in a few months.

I walked out of the closet. Fang was waiting for me. "You play?" He asked. I nodded my head.

I started to walk out of the front door but a cop grabbed my arm. I turned on him. Glaring like there was no tomarrow.

"Let go." I said sickeningly calm. He let go of my arm and stepped back. Fang came to my side.

"We need you to come down to the station with us and answer some questions." The cop said.

"Not now." I answered him. He frowned at me and I opened his mouth I cut him off.

"Not now." I said my voice steely. He nodded and walked away. I can't stand law inforcment.

I turned to grin at Fang. He smirked and motioned for me to walk out of the house.

We started to walk towards Fang's house. Fang took my hand in his. I froze and he started to take his hand back but I held on tighter.

We walked in a comfortable silence towards his house. We live in Arizona it was a comfortable little town.

The weather was cooling off it was somewhere around October. We walked into his house and I was greeted by his mom.

"Hi ." I said. She led us to the kitchen.

"Here," She said handing us a plate of sandwiches."You guys are probaply hungry."

Fang led us back to his room. "My mom told me to tell you to call her Isabell, not ."

Fang picked up a sandwich and handed one to me. I shook my head. He scowled at me and pressed the food to my mouth.

Like last time he blocked my air passage ways. I held me breath until I couldn't anymore.

I opened my mouth and he made me take a bight of food."Chew." He commanded. It went on like this until I had finished two sandwiches.

Fang ate his sandwiches and we talked. Apparently I would be starting school again next week.

Next Friday would be a very bad day. I had to got to court so that they could settle what would happen to Jeb and Anne.

I liked Isabel she didn't treat me specialy. She treated me like a regular person.

Around the midle of the day Isabel's husband came home. He told me to call John. All in all I really liked Fang's family.

Then there was dinner. I don't know why Fang kept trying to make me eat. I just wasn't hungry.

"Max, you need to eat." Fang told me at the dinner table. Everyone stared at me. Fang ang repeated the same process he did everytime he wanted me to eat.

It was Friday. The day of the hearing. I was jumping up and down in my seat. I can't wait for this to be over.

Fang put a hand on my shoulder trying to make me sit still. Over the past three days I had become very close with Fang.

I guess you could call us best friends. The court thing started. Jeb and Anne were asked some questions.

Then they wanted me to talk. Out of the Anne stood up and started shouting at.

"You ungrateful little bitch. After everything we did for you this is how you treat us!" Anne screamed at me.

"Don't do it." Fang warned me. It was already to late. I was pissed about being here but that was over the top.

"You never did anything for me. You locked me in the closet. I spent more time there than anywhere else. You beat me so close to death so many times I'm not sure how many." Fang put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"You let a boyfriend that you gave me beat me right in front your eyes. You never did anything for me. You barely gave me enough food to not starve. And you call me a bitch." I snapped at her.

I turned on my heal ready to kill anybody that got in my way. I had a few more things to say.

"You call yourselves parents but you're far from it. For all I care you can die in Hell." Anne looked shocked.

Jeb looked up at me and mouthed "I'm sorry" and had an ashamed face on. He should be sorry. I turned on my heel and left.

I was back at the Walker's house waiting for them to get home from the court. I had walked back.

Apparently they were going to be my foster family for now.

**How did you like it? Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for the reviews almost to fifty. enjoy the chapter. oh and brigid is going to be the same age as fang and max. **

Max's POV

I was currently in my room at the Walker's house. Their house was huge. I guess my house had been huge I just never noticed.

Fang's house had at the least fifty rooms. In a few hours Fang and I were going shopping for some paint for my room.

Also I was told that after we picked out the paint they wanted to get me a cell phone and a laptop.

Yesterday Isabel had taken me to get some clothes. That hadn't gone to well. I have really bad clastrophobia.

I also had a very simple style. I don't wear skirts or dresses. I think Isabel was pretty dissapointed.

"Max, are you ready to go?" Fang called up the stairs. I was out on the balcony so it was really hard to hear him.

I walked inside and answered him. "Yeah. I'll be right there."

I walked down the steps. I smiled at Fang. He gave a tiny grin back. I actually think I had a crush on Fang.

That sounded really weird but it was true. Fang nodded towards the door. He held it open and motioned for me to go through.

I walked outside. It was October 29. Apparently Angel and Gazzy were still young enought to go and dress up on Holloween.

Iggy was going to be taking them while Nudge, Fang, and I were going to a movie.

We walked to Fang's car and got in. "Ready?" Fang asked me. I nodded in response.

He pulled out of the driveway. About ten minutes later we pulled up to the mall. I groaned and got out of the car.

Fang and I walked into the mall nad headed straight for a store. I stopped in my tracks as we passes the food court.

"Can we get something to eat?" I asked Fang. It was almost one and I hadn't had lunch. I decided that I was going to start eating even though I wasn't hungry.

I knew I didn't eat because I was scared to get back into a regular habit.

Fang grinned at me. This was the first time I had actually asked for food.

"After we get the paint." I nodded. His grin turned into a full blown smile and my heart started to beat faster.

We walked into the paint store. I got some neon colors mostly yellow orange and blue. And then got two gallons of black paint.

We paid and left. Fang and I got some sandwiches and we ate them and talked for about thirty minutes.

We threw our stuff away and went to an electronics store. From there Fang had me pick out a phone.

It was a red touch screen. We paid and left. Thankfully we were aloud to leave the mall because Fang knew a better place to get a laptop.

We drove to another store and I ended up getting a red and black laptop with my name on it.

The laptop started out red and faded to black. It was really cool. After that we headed back to Fang's house.

I sadly had to start school tomarrow. I was actually a little bit excited though. I was going to be able to have a kinda normal life.

When we walked into the house there was a really good smell coming from the kitchen. I turned to look at Fang.

"Cookies." Was all he replied. We walked into the kitchen to see Isabel taking the cookies out of the oven.

About ten minutes later I was tuffing my mouth with chocolate chip cookies. They were really good.

"Max, you're eating the cookies like you've never had them before. I swallowed what was in my mouth and looked at him.

"I haven't." He stared at me shocked. Just then Isabel and her husband John walked in and saw Fang staring at me.

"What happened?" John asked. I was about to burst out laughing.

"Max has never had a cookie before." Fang told them. They all looked dumbfounded.

I started to laugh. Fang joined in with me. I was laughing so hard I had to clutch the conter to keep from falling on the floor.

After a few minutes I was able to calm down. "Really?" Isabel asked. I nodded.

She smiled and walked out of the room. John gave me a smile and walked out of the room.

"Do you want to go paint my room?" I asked Fang.

"Let's do it after we go to dinner." Fang said. I thought we were eating here.

Fang saw my confused face. "We go out to dinner every Sunday with Gazzy,Angel, Nudge, and Iggy."

I learned that Nudge had been adopted by the Griffiths. So they were all siblings. Hey you learn something new everyday.

I went up to my room to get changed. I was going through cloths that I could wear when Nudge walked in.

"Max, I have the cutest outfit for you to wear tonight. I mean that it would look awesome on you. I can't wait for you to see it your going to love it and then we should go shopping sometime and I just can't wait."

She was stopped by me putting my hand over her mouth. "You really do have a mouth." I scolded.

She handed me a bag. I took it and pulled the two articles of clothes out. There was a skirt. And a tube top.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing this." I told her while shoving the clothes back in the bag.

I went back over to my dresser and found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with gold sequins on it.

I hadn't been the one to pick these out but apparently I these were appropriate for where we were going.

I pulled out one of those really long tops. and put them down next to the jeans. It was a black top that had gold sparkles in it.

I can't believe I was actually going to wear this.

"Max, I can't weait to do you hair and make up. Your going to look so good."

"I don't wear make up and I am just going to pull my hair up." I told her. I looked at her and she gave me the cursed bambi eyes.

"Fine you can do whatever." She smiled at me. This was going to be a very long afternoon.

So Nudge apparently knew me well enough to freaking strap me down to a chair with duckt tape.

I was in the living room so that it would be easier to catch me. Fang thought that it was pretty funny.

Almost evryone watched and laughed while I tried to get away from Nudge. I galred at them.

" I hate you all." I said. Sending every one a death glare.

"Maxi, you don't hate us. You love us all." Iggy sang to me.

"Every call me Maxi again and not only will I hate you but you will be in the hospital for the next two months." I said in a sickly sweet tone.

I grinned evilly at him and he shrunk back into the couch. He and everyone lse knew that I would do it.

**did you like it? tell me in a review. thanks. i will try to post the next chapter tomarrow. maybe even two cause I will be out of town on saturday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**i am so sorry i was really expecting to be able to update sooner. sadly my mom and step dad decided that i needed a break and drove us to a different freaking state. so sorry again.**

"Nudge, let me out!" I screamed at her. We had to leave to go out to dinner in thirty minutes and Nudge had locked me in the bathroom.

"Put those clothes on Max." She told me. Instead of the jeans and shirt I had picked outhey were trying to get me to wear a skirt and a top that was way to fancy.

I looked at the outfit again. Nudge had given me a huge purse. I would put the regular outfit in the purse and change when we got there.

Sadly I couldn't do anything about the make up and hair. I had heavy black eyeliner on with a dark blue eye shadow.

My hair was curled and put in a wierd little clip on the back of my head. I changed into the skirt and shirt and knocked on the door.

"Nudge, I changed you can let me out now." I told her. She opened the door and peeked her head inside.

"That wasn't so hard." Nudge commented. I gave her my best death glare and she shrunk back into the wall.

"Dead." I said and she ran down the hallway. I started to go after her.

She screamed."Help!" Fang appeared around the corner and grabbed me. He was no match for an angry Max.

I struggled in his grasp. I turned around and glared. I was suprised when he let go with fear in his eyes.

I knew I could be scary but never this scary. I ran after Nudge. I tripped and fell to the ground

Damn her stupid high heels.

She ran out of the door. "Max,it's time to go.'' Isabel said.

I ran up to my room and grabbed the outfit I would be changing into and my black converse.

I shoved them in the purse and walked outside. Iggy and Gazzy were snickering in the back seat.

I sent them another glare and they quieted. I climbed into the back seat by Fang.

"Nice outfit." Fang commented. I turned my head towards him and gave him a warning glance.

Five minutes later we pulled up at a very fancy restraunt. We all climbed out.

When we got inside and were seated I gave the excuse of having to use the restroom. I walked to the restroom.

I quickly went into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I pulled on my jeans, t-shirt, and converse.

I stuffed the other clothes in my purse and walked out with a grin on my face. Nudge was so going to kill me.

I walked back to the table and sat down. Everyone looked over at me not seeing a difference.

Except Nudge. Her face turned a bright red and it looked like she was going to blow her top.

"Nudge, are you okay?" Iggy asked looking at Nudge with concern. She shook her head. Then turned back to me.

Every one now seemed to notice that I had changed clothes. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were all laughing quietly.

Mr. and , Isabel, John, and Nudge were giving me disaproving looks. I smiled at them.

I turned to look behind me feeling some ones eyes on my back. Right behind me was Sam.

He smiled and evil smile and I flinched. "I have to go." I said urgently. I stood up and left.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell after me. I walked out the door. I knew Sam would follow. Just like I planned he followed me out the door. I stopped at the side of the building.

"Hello Max." Sam said calmly. "What? Isneered at him.

"I'm sure you know Max. I"m here to get my revenge on you. You don't break up with me." He stepped towards me.

"Well I did." I told him venom coating in my voice. He shook his head at me.

"Now Maxi, be nice you don't want your death to be more painful than it already will be." He said drawaing a knife from his pocket.

Sam took another step towards me. We were only a foot a part now.

Your probaply thinking, ' She's Maximum Ride why doesn't she just beat the bastard up?'

Well here's the thing you don't attack the person that put a knife to your throat.

Sam pressed the knife harder to my throat drawing a line of blood. Then he took the knife away and stabbed me in the stomach. I bent over in pain and quickly stratened up.

Sam laughed like the mad lunatic he is. He grabbed my hair and slammed me head against the brick wall of the building.

I still held my toung. I would not let him see me week. By now I was really starting to lose a lot of blood.

It was all over my shirt. And now I felt blood begin to trickle down my neck.

He let go of my hair and pushed me to the ground. He pinned me there and brought the knife back up.

He stabbed me left leg three times. I screamed out in pain not being able to handle it anymore.

Sam put a hand over my mouth. He was still laughing. God he needed serious help. He stood up and kicked my injured leg making me scream again.

Everything was starting to becme very fuzzy. I knew that it was from the bloodloss.

"Goodbye Maxi." Sam said and walked away.

"H-help." I tried screaming but it was no use. I only hoped that this pain would end soon and with that I let the darkness overtake me.

**Fang's POV**

I watched Max walk out the door. Some person got up and followed her out the door. I was going to follow her but Mom put a hand a my shoulder.

Ten minutes later I heard a sickening scream. I jumped up from my seat and ran out the door.

I heard the scream again from around the corner. I quietly looked around the corner to see two people one on the ground and one satanding up.

The person standing up whispered something to the other. He walked away not taking a second glance back.

When he was gone. I ran to the person on the ground with a terrible feeling of already knowing who it was.

I was right the person was none other than Max. I saw her eyes close and a look of peace cross her face.

I swiftly picked her up knowing that she only had minutes if not helped. I ran with her back into the restraunt.

"Call 911" I ordered the host. She looked frightened and quickly called. I ran back to our table.

"Help me." I told them still holding Max.

Mom and Dad quickly jumped up. " What happened?" Mom asked close to tears.

"I don't know I found her in the alley." I told her. I heard the sirens and raced out the door.

The paremedics quickly put her on the gurney. I climbed into the ambulence with them and we raed off to the hospital.

when we got there Max was quickly wheeled into surgery.

"What's her name? " The nurse asked me.

"Max, Maximum Ride. I answered. She nodded. Everyone rushed throught the hospital doors.

The nurse wnet over to Mom and started to ask her questions. Mom's face was tear streeked.

Four hours later a nurse came out and told us that Max would need to be in the hospital for a few weeks.

She had lost at least three pints of blood, had been stabbed in the stomach, and left leg.

Her head had been split open but there wasn't a concussion. She was taken out of surgery an hour later.

If nothing else major happened she would make a full recovery.

"Can we see her?" Angel asked.

The nurse looked down at the sweet little six year old.

"In a little bit," The nurse replied." Her mom and dad will be able to see her when she wakes up."

Angel nodded and went to lay down by Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy. The adults were still awake.

Dad was trying to comfort mom who had been crying since she got here.

I was really worried and had thousands of questions going through my head. Who hurt Max? Was she going to be okay?

**Max's POV**

I hurt everywhere. I opened my eyes a crack and saw that everything around me was white.

There were annoying beeping noises all around me. Then there was the smell. I almost puked.

I opened my eyes the rest of the way. I must be in the freaking hospital again. I sat up ignoring the pain that was all over.

I quickly turned off all of the machines, took the wires off, and pulled the IV needle out of my arm.

I got up and looked around for some clothes. I found some clothes and quickly changed into them.

I ignored the fact that there was a wrap on my head, stiches in my stomach and the boot on my leg.

My leg really hurt to put pressure on. Pain is just a message I told myself. I walked out the door of my room.

I started to limp to the guest room where families wait. There I saw my family. Isabel, John,Fang, and were awake every one else was asleep.

**How did you like it? Review? Thanks. and really i am very sorry for not updating sooner.**


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for all of the reviews. enjoy the next chapter.**

Fang's POV

We were all waiting for Max to wake up so that we could go see her. I was the only kid that wasn't asleep.

I really hope that Max would make a full recovery and fast. I was going to enjoy myself watching her struggle with the crutches she would have to use for the next four months.

The door to the waiting room opened and we all looked up. I almost had a heart-attack at who I saw.

Max was standing in the doorway. She smiled.

"Maximum Ride, get your butt back in bed." Mom scolded her. She shook her head and came the rest of the way into the room.

My guess was even though she didn't show it she was in pain. I knew her leg hurt cause she was limping.

She came and sat down next to me. She turned and smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Her teeth were a striking white against her pale pink lips.

She turned away to look at everyone.

"Max, I mean it. Get your sorry butt in bed. You need rest." Mom told her again.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Max asked. She seemed honestly curious.

"Three weeks at the most." Dad answered. She looked disgusted. And muttered something along the lines of 'i won't be here for three days if I have anything to do with it.'

I chuckled under my breath and she turned to look at me again. I smiled at her.

"Max, hoow did you get out of the room without anyone noticing?" Dad asked her.

She blushed. "I turned off the machines." She said sheeepishly. I laughed. And laughed.

Only Max would be able to do something like that without geeting caught. She truly is amazing.

"Let's go get you back in bed." I told Max. She turned to me yet again and put on a pouty face.

I grinned at her and stood up. I put my hand out for her to take but she just sat there. I sighed

I leaned down and picked her up. She struggled in my grasp but I held on tighter. She was strong but not as strong as I was.

I walked back to her room. There were four docters looking shocked at the foot of the bed.

"Hi." Max said. She gave up her struggling. All of the docters turned to look at her. They all had stunned looks on their faces.

"Young lady you are seriously injured you need to stay in bed." Max started to laugh. Three docters left but one of them stayed looking like he was about to blow his top.

He mumbled something under his breath and motioned for me to set her down on the bed.

I sat her down and for precaution i put the velcro strabs arround her wrists. The docter leaned over Max to put the IV in her arm but she bit his hand.

He pulled back and glared at her. She glared back. After the tenth time of trying to get the needle in her arm he looked at me.

"Will you please help me." He ordered turning back at Max. I smirked at Max's angry face.

She started struggling even more. I went over and put my hand under her chin holding her mouth closed.

She glared at me at tried to turn head away. I put my hand on top of her head so she couldn't do anything.

He put the IV in her arm and quickly left the room. Max turned to me and glared at me like there was no tomarrow.

I went and pulled a chair up by the bed. "What happened?" I asked her. She avoided my gaze.

"Max, you don't have to tell me but we need to know what happened." I told her.

She didn't look up at me. She opened her mouth then closed it again. She looked up at me.

"S- Sam followed me out of the restraunt. He was mad at me." She told me. I nodded at her with understanding.

She didn't say anything else. She put her head back and closed her eyes. In about ten minutes she relaxed and her breathing evened out.

I just watched her.

Max's POV

I woke up again and there was a docter checking my charts. I had been in this stupid place for three days and so far the docters only came in when I was asleep.

"How are you?" He asked me. This was another docter. He hadn't been in here before.

I just stared at him. He waved a hand in front of my face. "Do you like pizza?" I asked. This was how I answered every one of the docters.

They didn't do test unless Fang was here because he was the only one strong enough to keep me from getting away.

He looked at me and smiled. "How about this? For every question you answer I'll do something for you?"

I nodded. This would be fun. "How are you feeling?" He asked me again.

"Fine. Can you undo these straps?" He nodded and took them off.

"Dose your vision seem funny? Is your leg hurting?"

"No. And my leg is fine. Can I have some actual food and can I get out tomarrow?" I asked politely.

He nodded. Then looked at me confused. Then it dawned on him what he had said.

Idiot. He walked out of the room as Fang came in. I beamed at him. "What?" Fang asked giving me a small grin.

"I get out tomarrow." I said cheerfully Fang looked at me astonished.

"How did you pull that off?" He asked. He most likely thought that I had done something bad enough to make everyone scared of me.

I told him the entire thing and by the end we were both laughing. Fang looked at me with an emotion I couldn't place.

I looked into his dark brown eyes. Some part of my brain regestered that I was staring at him.

Without meaning to I leant forward Fang doing the same. We were centimeters apart.

Fang closed the distance between us and our lips met. A shock went through me. It ended as quickly as it had started.

We both pulled back. "I have to go." Fang said and raced out the door. When I was sure he was gone I curled up in a ball and cried.

What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking. Of all people that this could happen to it happens to me.

MY stomach where I had stiches was really starting to hurt. I uncurled myself and laid down on my side.

I tried to stop crying but I couldn't so I gave up and closed my eyes. I heard a door open and someone sit down in the chair Fang was sittimg in.

I kept my eyes closed and again tried to stop the sobs coming from my throat. I felt a strong hand patting my back and I moved away from the touch.

Soon enough I fell asleep with tears still streaming down my face.

Fang's POV

I raced out of Max's room. My thoughts were all over. I can't believe I did that. I mean I kissed her and left.

I feel like such a jerk. I walked down to the lobby and sat down. I sat there for at least twenty minutes.

I stood up and walked back to Max's room. I stood outside of her door. I heard someone crying.

I was horrified when I realized that Max was the one that was crying. I walked in and went to the chair that I had been sitting in.

I put my hand on her back trying to comfort her. She flinched and moved away from my touch.

A few minutes later she fell asleep still crying. She turned over and I saw that even though she was asleep she still had tears trickling down her face.

The worst part was that I had done this to her and I couldn't take it back. I kissed her fourhead and left.

**Did you like it? Review? I really am trying to make the chapters longer. And now faxness is starting to unfold. thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**thank you for reviews. i might not be able to put up a chapter on the weekends for the next few weeks and then we are going on vacation for a week so i will try to put up some chapters early but i can't promise anything. and i know that brigid is suppose to be really smart but for this story she will be stupid.**

Max's POV

"Freedom at last." I said putting my hands in the air. Isabel smiled at me. I was finally getting out of the hospital.

Stupid docter lied and I had to stay an extra week. This was the first time I had been outside since I was put in the hospital.

The downside to being free was that I had to use stupid crutches for who knows how long.

I got in the car and we left. Isabel was beside me in the car with Fang and John in front.

Fang and I had ignored each other. Things were ...um wierd between us. I really wished we could just forget that it ever happened.

But sadly this was reality and you actually have to fix things. Stupid reality. I can't get a break in life.

Fang had told the cops basically everything that had happened and they had arrested Sam that Monday at School.

It was now a Saturday. The thing that sucked is that I was starting school on Monday. I can't wait to see how this works out.

We where home in the next twenty minutes. I very clumsily climbed out of the car, grabbed the freaking crutches and went to the front door.

Isabel held the door open for me but I was faced with a problem. The was a really big step that you have to go up to get inside.

Fang noticed this and picked me up. He walked into the house and set me on the couch.

He went back and got my crutches and set them leaning against the couch. He sat next to me.

Fang opened his mouth as if to speak and closed it again. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Got it." Fang called and went to the door. He talked a little while and then allowed the guest to come in.

In came a girl probaply sixteen and wearing way to much make up. Not only did her face look like barbie but she was wearing the shortest freaking skirt I had ever seen.

She was wearing a tube top and six inch heals. She had fiery red hair. Kill me now.

"Hi. I'm Brigid. Fang's girlfriend." On the outside my face was void of all emotion but on the inside my jaw had hot the floor.

I stared at Fang like a stunned turtle. He really went out with her. "Bye." I said and got up.

Out of annoyance I threw the crutches across the room and limped to the stairs. I started to hop up the steps.

It's a lot harder than it sounds. I hate Sam I couldn't make one of my famous exits because he freaking stabed me.

Once I got up the stairs I started to hop on my good leg to my bedroom. When I got in I noticed that I hadn't painted it yet.

The walls were white. The bed was tan and the floor was wood. That's the room that I had.

The good thing was that I had a balcony. I went out and just stared at the trees. I was probaply there for a good twenty minutes before I actually had a thought cross my mind.

Fang had kissed me and he had a girlfriend. My life was so messed up. I slumped down and was surprised that when I put my head in my hands to fell that my face was wet.

Was I seriously crying again? I was becoming such a sap. How could Fang do that to me?

He had a girlfriend and I had a screwed up head. We both had something. In attempt to cheer myself up I started thinking of the pros and cons of the situation.

The pros for me were that nothing was really taken away from me. The pros for him were that he had hot girlfriend.

The cons for me were that if I hung out with him I had to hang out with Barbie. The cons for him was that he had to have that thing stuck to him, and she was probaply a very stupid girl.

It didn't cheer me up a lot but it made me laugh. I heard someone coming up the steps but decided to ignore them and go over my list again.

There was a light tap on my door and it was open. Fang and Barbie walked in. Fang put my crutches by my bed and looked around.

He saw me on the balcony and him and Brigid came over. I ignored them still laughing lightly from my list.

It seemed that every time I went over it it was funnier. And now looking at Fang and Barbie made it even funnier.

I was having a hard time not clutching my sides and laughing. Fang raised his eyebrows. I pointed at him and It together and laughed harder.

"What?" Brigid snapped and I was laughing so hard I couldn't answer.

"Fangy-Poo, can we leave?" Brigid asked in a whiny voice. Fangy-Poo? Really? This made it almost impossible to breath.

I fell over. This was the most I had ever laughed in my life except for the time that-. I stopped myself before I could think of it.

I stopped laughing and felt tears come to my eyes. I held them back but I had already thought of her.

I hurriedly made them leave knowing that my tears were not going to leave. I curled up in a ball on the floor.

I let myself remember my best friend, my favorite family member, and the best sister. Lia.

I went through every memory I had of her. At the park, in the closet, school, I thought of everything but that last memory.

The memory of when she left this world. Forever.

A slight knock on my door made me sit up. It opened and just Fang stepped in.

"Brigid is gone. Are you okay?" Fang asked. I shook my head. I laid back down on my floor.

Trying to stop the tears that were about to fall. I felt Fang sit down by me. He put a hand on my back.

I moved closer to him. He picked me up and held me like you would cradle a baby. He stood up and walked over to my bed.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I decided that if anyoneshould know it should be Fang.

"Did you know that I had a twin?" I asked him. He shook his head no and looked at me. I didn't know how to continue.

He out an arm around my shoulders. "Anne and Jeb killed her when I was fourteen." I told him and a single tear fell.

Fang whiped it away with his thumb. 'You don't have to tell me." Fang told me.

"I know but you deserve to know.'' I told himin reply. He nodded his head at me telling me to go on.

**Did you like it? Review? Thanks. next chapter tomarrow. but really please review. almost to seventy reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**thankyou for all of the reviews. so here is the next chapter.**

*Falashback/Dream*

_"You ungrateful little brats." Jeb hissed at us. HE threw us back in the closet with Anne's help._

_Lia started crying. "Lia are you okay?'' I asked. It was rare that we ever cry._

_"N-n-no Maxie." She whimpered. She always had called me Maxie. I didn't mind though. As long as no one else called me Maxi I was fine._

_Jeb and Anne beat us both with the belt tonight. They hadn't cut us any slack even though it was our birthday._

_OF course that was the main reason they were mad. We had mentinoned it and they had gotten furious._

_I went over to Lia and picked her up. I had always been strong for my age. I carefully flipped her over and put her on the cot._

_She screamed in pain and quickly turned onto her pulled up her bloody shirt so she could see her stomach._

_I gasped. In her stomach was a blade from one of the cutting knives. The blade was probaply four to five inches long._

_Lia's eyes started to close. "Lia, Stay awake. You'll be okay. stay awake." Her eyes opened again and she gave me a small smile._

_"Maxie," She said. Her voice was really week. She put her hand on my cheek. "We both know the truth. This will be the end for me. My battle is over. I'm so so sorry. Your strong and one day will be free."_

_She sighed. "I need you to stay hopeful. Don't forget me. I will be watching over you. Helping you. I will always be there for this time is my time to fly away. Remember the dream? The dream where we have wings and can fly away from the world.?"_

_I nodded my head." Your battle is far from and end. Be happy. It hurts me so much to do this but I can't stop it. Goodbye Maximum Ride. I love you. Bye bye Maxie. I will see you again." _

_Lia's eyes closed. And slowly she stopped breathing. "Lia! Lia! I love you too come back! Lia!" _

_Hot tears streamed down my face. I quickly took the blade out and bandaged her with extra cloth._

_I curled into a ball on the floor and cried. I couldn't rap my head around the fact that Lia had been killed by our own parents._

_I was filled with blinding rage. Everything was colored red. She was killed on her birthday. _

_Her fourteenth birthday. I wrote down her death and birth. And everything that would be on her tombstone._

_I tucked the note into her jean pocket. I looked at my exact copy. Blond hair with brown streaks._

_Her eyes a beutiful chocolate brown. Pale pink lips. I hid her behind some loose boards in the wall._

_I again curled into a ball. Not thinking anything. Not feeling anything._

_*End of flashback/dream*_

I sat up quickly and and put my head in my hands felling the dry tear marks. I felt more tears start to flow down my face.

It took about twenty minutes but I eventually calmed down and stopped crying. I looked at the clock.

7:00pm. This is what happens when you cry all day. You fall asleep have to relive your past and miss dinner.

I walked out of my room and to Fang's door. "Listen Brigid. It's over. Get it through your thick scull." Fang said

He sounded very annoyed. I smiled though. He was getting rid of her. "Bye." He said and I heard the beep as the phone was hung up.

I waited a minute and knocked on Fang's door. He opened it and let me in. I still refused to use the crutches so I was hopping on my good leg.

"Ummm... Fang, will you come with me to my house and bring the cops?" He nodded.

When I had told Fang I hadn't told him where Lia was. Fang led me to the car and I was forced to use the crutches.

When we got there we waited for the officers. When they finally got there I told them everything except for where Lia was.

"Why do we need to be here then?" One of the officers asked stunned.

"To get the body." I answered. I dropped the crutches and walked inside. I went straight to the closet and opened the door.

I took the boards off and there was Lia. Skin white and young. My twin. I picked her up carefully and walked out.

Everyonr gasped. I remembered the note and took it out of her pocket. I looked it over.

"What's that?" Fang asked coming over and trying to take Lia from me. I shook my head and he backed away.

"What will be on her tombstone." I told them carefully. I handed my dead sister to Fang and walked to the next level of my old house.

I went to the wall and opened up the panel that was barely visible to the eye. I took out the cash and went downstairs again.

"This is the money that will pay for her bariel. There is about five to six thousand dollars right here."

I took Lia from Fang and kissed her head. "Bye bye Lia Marie Ride. I love you. I'll see you again. Keep flying. " I put her in the body bag and kissed her forehead one more time.

Then Fang and I left so that I could plan the funeral. When I got to Fang's car I felt the first of many tears to come slip down my face.

We drove to Fang's house and he helped me out of the car. Instead of letting me walk he picked me up.

I didn't argue with him though. I just laid my head on his shoulder and cried for all that I'm worth.

Fang took me inside and went to the couch. He sat down and put me in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

I just sat there and cried into Fang's shoulder. Isabel and John came in. Isabel came over and patted my back.

"Max, what's wrong?" John asked. I looked up at Fang with pleading eyes and he nodded his head.

Fang told them everything that had happenen up until now. I looked up to see Isabel's face streaked with tears.

I leaned into Fang and closed my eyes. The next few days were going to be very busy.

**Two months later.**

I walked to the graveyard with Fang by my side. It was Lia's birthday. Fang had asked me if I wanted to go see her.

The funeral was very enteresting. Anne and Jeb were made to come to their daughters funeral.

Jeb actually cried. Anne looked regretful. But here I am at Lia's grave. It said exactly what I wanted it to say.

_Lia Marie Ride_

_Born: December 13, 1996_

_Death:December 13, 2008_

_A best friend. A great protecter._

_Goodbye Lia, you have you wings._

_Fly On_

I put the flowers on her grave. I smiled to myself. Lia was now resting where she should.

"Hey Max isn't it your birthday too?" Fang asked. I nodded my head. I turned around to look at him.

He pulled a box out of his pocket. He gave it to me. I smiled and opened the box. In it was a necklace.

It had a silver chain and a wing shaped locket. I opened it and smiled. On one of the wings it said Lia. And the side said Max. I smiled at Fang.

"Thanks." He nodded. I gave him a hug and he surprised me by hugging back. I pulled back.

We left about ten minutes later. We went home and let me tell you was I happy. I was aloud to not use the crutches.

My leg was killing me though. I plopped down on the couch. On Monday if nothing big happened I would finally get to go back to school.

This was going to be really different. But diffrent could be a good thing.

**Did you like it? Review? thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**here is the chapter. enjoy. oh and thanks to all who took the time to review. and O know that what will be happening in this chapter and the next few isn't possible but to be honest i just think that it's time for something really good to happen to max. and life is going to get very strange believe me.**

Max's POV

"Beep, beep, beep, beBAM!" Stupid thing. I sware that technology is out to get me. And to make things worse I get to start school today.

I looked over at the time. Never mind I broke the alarm clock. I'm gonna have to get a new one now.

There was a gentle tap on my door. "Come in." I called. Fang walked through the door.

"Hey Max, I was wondering if- What did you do to the poor clock?'' Fang exclaimed.

"It was being annoying." I said. He sighed and shook his head.

"Only you could do that. Anyway get ready we leave in forty minutes." I nodded at him.

I got dressed in some dark grey skinny jeans and a green t-shirt. I brushed out my shoulder length hair and pulled it back.

I went downstairs. Evryone was eating at the table. I sat down and helped myself to seven pancakes, four pieces of bacon, and three pieces of toast.

I ate it all in ten minutes. I looked up and everyone was staring at me. Fang, Angel,Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Isabel, and John.

"What?" I asked. I ggy was the one to answer.

"You eat as much as Fang and I." I think Iggy was in shock. I stood up and put my plate in the sink.

"Coming?" Everyone nodded and got up. We went to the garage.

"Fang, can I drive?" I had gotten my license this weekend. He nodded his head at me. I climbed into the black 2010 Camaro.

Everyone piled in and we were off toour first day of school. When we pulled into the parking lot we all got out.

Fang and I went to the front office. "Hi, I'm Max Ride." The lady looked up at me and handed me my things.

"If you need any help I gladly help you sweetie. I 'm sorry for what happened." I nodded ym head at her.

This is what I hate. I can't stand people treating me differently. I looked at my schedule. Fang took it from me.

"You have the same classes as I do." I grinned at him. We headed to homeroom with Mr. Snied.

We walked into the room and heads turned to Fang and I. I walked to the teacher's desk.

"Maximum Ride?" I nodded my head at him. He handed me my books.

"Would you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" He asked me.

"No." I told him and Fang smirked.

"This is a classroom and these are your friends we don't have secrets. Now please tell the class a bit about yourself."

I gaped at him. He ahd kidding me. You had to do was look in the newspaper. I had been in it since my parents had been arrested.

I nodded my head. "Two things then. One if you want to know about me look in the paper and two if you mess with me you'll be lucky if you get off with just being sent to the hospital."

The teachers eyes were wide and Fang was laughing quietly beside me. Fang and I walked to two seats in the back.

"You may talk for the rest of the period." The teacher said stunned. He probaply thought I wold respect him. Idiot.

"Nice." Fang commented. A red headed girl came and sat on Fang's desk.

"Hey Fangy, I heard that you and Brigid broke up." Fang nodded at her and turned back to me.

The girl turned too. She glared at me. "Why don't you come sit with me Fang." It wasn't really a question more of a command.

"No Lissa." Fang told her. She glared at me and put out her bottom lip. I think she was trying to look like was pouting but it made her look rediculous.

"Listen Red, I think he wants you to leave and I ant you to leave to so bye." I waved at her.

"You better be nice to me. I can make your life miserable." She threatened. I was holding back a laugh.

"I would honestly like to see you try. Because news flash my life is already miserable." I told her with a smirk on my face.

She screamed outraged and everyone's heads turned."At least my sister didn't die to get away from me."

That was it. "Don't. Ever. Talk. About. Lia. Like. That." I warned her. I told her slowly enough that she would get the message.

I was glaring. If looks could kill she would drop dead so fast you wouldn't see it.

"Why not? You know it's true." She sneered. I snapped. I lunged at her and knocked her off Fang's desk.

She screamed. I punched her in the nose. And heard a satisfying crack. Fang tried to pull me off her but he could barely move me.

I punched her in the gut and her breath left in an 'oof' sound. Four others were trying to get me off her now.

I puncher her again and she screamed. Five more guys joined and were finally able to pull off.

I was fighting against them with all I had. They were barely able to hold me. "Max! Stop!" Fang screamed at me.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me out of the classroom. I was still fuming. The other eight trailed out of the classroom after Fang.

Fang let me go and turned me to face him. "Max calm down." He told me gently. I took a deep breath.

He let me go. I turned on my heel and ran. I ran out of the doors of the school. I knew Fang and the others were behind me.

The others were picking up speed. I knew where I waqs going to go now. I ran in the direction of my old house.

I poured on th speed when I noticed the others were still chasing me. They picked up the pace to.

I ran the door and pushed it open. I ran to my closet and closed the door. Sitting on the cot.

I heard them come into the house. There was a knock on the door. "L-l-leave." I told them.

I couldn't hide the tears that came down my face. "Guys I found her." The guy called. I onto the door handle. So they couldn't open the door.

Sadly nine guys against me just doesn't work out very well. They pulled the door open and saw me curled up on my cot in a ball.

They all came in and crouded around me. "Out!Out!" I screamed at them. None of them moved.

I cried harder. This was me and Lia's room. No one else should be in here. No one.

"Lia! Lia!" I screamed over and over again. Fang sat down next to me and tried to pullme to him.

I pushed him away. "Lia? Lia! Come back." I said. I kept reapeating her name. I needed her.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. In front of me was Lia. There was no way this was happening.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hey Maxie." She said. I smiled back at her. I didn't care if I was insane. I was with my sister once again.

"Your not insane. Max I have come to stay with you for awhile. No one else will see me but you." She told me.

"Okay.'' I responded. Suddenly everyone else appered but Lia was still right beside me. She scooted closer and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Max, what are you doing?" Fang asked me concerned. I didn't answer him. I stood up and grabbed Lia's hand.

I walked out Lia at my side. "So what have you been up to?" She asked me.

"Not much. I'm sure you know that mom and dad were arrested." She nodded.

"Speaking of people being arrested why didn 't you kick that sorry dirtbag that was your boyfriend outa your life?"

"Well you see when you died I kinda gave up on life." She shook her head. I turned and saw that the boys were catching up to us.

"Fly?" She asked. I looked at her confused. "Give me your hands." I gave them to jumped and spread beutiful white wings lifting us into the air.

"Max!" Fang screamed when he saw me soaring through the air.

"Bye." I screamed. Lia laughed. Ten minutes later we were at the park. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the swings.

She jumped on one and I began to push her. Fang came ten minutes later and saw me pushing the swing he ran to the swing and grabbed me.

"Lia!"I screamed. She jumped of the swing and grabbed my arm pulling me away from Fang.

"Do you want me to let him see me?" She asked. I nodded my head and held up my hand signaling for her to wait.

"Fang, don't freak out but my sister has come to visit for awhile and is going to show herself to you." I told him.

He looked at me like I was insane. But stayed put. He gasped when he saw her. She had taken the form of her seventeen year old self.

We still looked exactly the same just different clothes. "Hi." Lia said smiling at Fang. Fang waved his hand.

Fang looked stunned. He was actually showing his emotions. I looked at Lia and she looked at me.

We both burst out laughing we fell to the ground lasughing like maniacs. This was going to really cool.

I can't wait to go to school and see the looks on peoples faces when I save a seat for her in classes.

**Did you like it? Review? Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**thank you for all of the reviews. I'm almost to 100. I will be happy to answer any questions you might have.**

**CookiehCream- this is really happening it's not a dream.**

Max's POV

"Max, come on it's time to go to school." Lia whispered in my ear. I shot up out of bed. It didn't seem real.

Was Lia really here or was it just a dream. I looked up and in front of me was Lia. Yep she was here.

"Hi." I told her. She smiled at me. I got up and got dressed in faded jeans and a black t-shirt.

I smiled at Lia at the breakfast table. Fang and I were the only ones that knew but Fang being Fang didn't talk so people thought that I was the one that had gone insane.

"Lia, will you stay with me during the day today?" I asked her. Everyone turned to look at me but I ignored them.

"If you want me to." She replied. "Max? Fang?" Lia asked. We both turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" We both answered. I smiled and Fang smirked at us.

"Do you two want to go to the park after school today?" She asked us. Lia and I had always loved the park.

"Sure." Fang and I answered at the same time again. Lia and I both laughed. Two twins with the same voice is really cool when you you hear them laugh.

"That's creepy." Fang told us. Laughing lightly. Me and Lia looked at each other. With a nod we both agreed to say the same thing at the same time for the rest of the day.

"We know." Fang gave us a wierd look and went back to eating. I had a thought that was sure to creep out everyone but at least my family wouldn't think I'm insane anymore.

I whispered my idea into Lia's ear. She looked at me and nodded. I held my hand uo to her again.

"Okay I know you guys think that I'm insane. But I can prove to you that I'm not but you can't tell anyone."

Everyone nodded at me. "Go ahead Lia." She nodded at me and became visible to my family.

Everyone gasped in surprised. "Who are you?" Isabel asked. She seemed really freaked out.

"Lia." We said together. We both smiled and stood up. Lia and I walked to the door.

"Coming?" I asked. They nodded. John and Isabel were over there shock and were smiling at us.

"I'm not sure how this is possible but I'm really happy for you two. Being united after two years by fate. How long will you stay before you have to leave?"

Lia thought for a moment. She looked at me to tell me what she was thinking. I nodded.

Lia answered, " I will be staying until life has stratened out and Max can move on and lead a happy life until it's her time to fly." Isabel looked confused about the flying part.

"We'll tell you tonight." We answered. We got wierd looks from everyone. Lia and I walked out the door with everyone behind us.

"Max, do yuo want to drive today?" Fang asked me. I looked at Lia she shook her head.

"Actually I think Lia and I are going a different way today." We smiled and went behind the house. Everyone followed.

"Bye." We said and started running. Lia jumped into the air grabbing my hands and just like that we were flying.

I laughed as we went higher and higher. We were coming close to the school so Lia landed and we walked the rest of the way there.

We waited for Fang and Iggy. Gazzy and Angel went to elementry school and Nudge went to the middle school.

It was all one school but they had different entrances. It was easier if they were dropped off at specific doors.

Fang and Iggy pulled into the parking lot and parked besides us. "Hi." We said. They waved back.

"Could you stop that it's really wierd." Iggy said. We looked at each other.

"No." We answered together. Iggy and Fang got annoyed looks on their faces. We smiled and started to walk towards the school.

When we got in I went to my locker. "Maximum Ride to the principal's office." a voice said over the intercom.

"What did you do? It was only your first day yestarday." I smiled at her while Fang and Iggy snickered behind me.

"Come on." I said and they all followed me to the office. We walked in to see a very mad principal.

"Let's get straight to the point. Did you reapetedly punch Lissa Wane?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said. He looked like he didn't believe that the new kid could really get into so much trouble on their first day.

"What could have possibly been going through yuor mind to make you do such a thing?" He asked.

Fang stepped in then. ", Max was just defending herself. You see Lissa was being very rude and making fun of her family because Max told her to leave me alone."

Wow I had never heard Fang talk so much in his life. "She claims that she was just sitting in her seat and Max attacked her."

Iggy, Fang, and I all screamed our response at the same time."No!" He looked shocked.

"Well since I have three people telling me that's not what happened and only one telling me another story I will let you go with a warning. Now go to class." He said.

When we got out of the office we were all laughing and we hurried to class. In homeroom I saw Red and smirked.

She had a bandage on her nose and a black eye. "You always were violent and sarcastic." Lia said.

I grinned at her. Homeroom passed quickly with no one asking why anybody couldn't sit in the seat.

Now we had gym. I changed into shorts and a white t-shirt. I met Lia and she was dressed the same way.

She whispered her plan in my ear. I nodded. We walked up to Fang and Iggy and grinned.

"Who's who?" We asked. They were studying us hard. They looked very confused.

Coach blew his whistle and said thjat we would be running today. Whoever could run the two miles quickest got free period for gym the rest of the week.

We lined up Lia and I in the very back holding hands. We were able to run quicker that way.

The whistle blew and we were off. We easily pased everyone up. One lap, two lap, three lap, four lap.

Lia and I won so we got free period the rest of the week. Fang and Iggy came up to us panting.

We were barely breathing hard. "How'd you do that?" Iggy asked still out of breath.

"Secret." We answered.

**End of school day.**

Lia and I ran to the park. Fang's car following us. Suddenly Fang's car sped past us. We slowed to a walk.

Being me things just had to go wrong don't they? All of a sudden Anne sprang out of the bushes and put a gun to my head.

"Don't move." She warned. "Don't talk." I stood still and felt Lia let go of my hand.

"Hello Mother." Lia snarled. Appering in front of mom. Anne screamed.

"Your dead. Why are you here?" Anne asked shocked.

"Well you see I came to visit my twin but now that your here I can punishe you for killing me and causing Max so much pain." Lia snarled at her.

"Stay away or I'll kill Max too." Anne warned her. I saw Fang walk around the corner to see what was going on.

He pulled out his phone. At that moment Lia started to glow red. Her eyes became red and her hair became flames.

Lia snapped out her wings. " Put the gun down now. This was a test and you failed." Lia told her deadly calm.

Anne put the gun down and I ran to Lia's side and grabbed her hand. Out of nowhere I began to glow red.

I looked into Anne's eyes and saw that my eyes were red, my hair was in flames and I had beutiful white and brown wings coming out of my back.

It was fun to watch Ann's face. I saw Fang run up to us. "Max! Lia!" He screamed.

"Come back!" I heard Fang scream again as his hands went through us. Trying to find where we were.

I looked into Anne's eyes and couldn't find my reflection. I looked at Lia panick cleart on my face.

"It's fine we'll be bck as soon as the cops take Anne away. I sent Fang the story to tell them. After she took the gun away from your head you ran."

I noticed Fang had grabbed Anne from behind. I cop car stopped beside Anne and Fang. The officer quickly steped out and cuffed Anne and put her in the car.

He thanked Fang and left. We appeared again but not glowing red. My wings were gone. "Don't worry Max they will show up when you are in danger." She told me the rest of what would happen in my head.

Fang came over and hugged me. I smiled at him and he full blown grinned at me making my stomach do flip-flops.

What was happening to me? This happened every time I see him. I think I was in love with my best friend.

"Max!" Lia screamed at me waving a hand in front of my face.

"Whta?" I asked her calmly. She wasn't fooled. I think she knew what I was thinking. This isn't good.

"Fang, I need to talk to Max." Lia said hauling me towards the swings. Fang stood there.

"You like him don't you?" She asked. I was about to decline her but she gave me the look that said don't-even-think-about-lying-to-me.

"Yes." I admitted. She laughed and gave me a hug. She got on the swing and I started to pushe her.

"Four things. One: awww Maxie has her first crush. Two: Fang loves you too. Three: don't even say you only like him because that is a total lie. And four: I am so going to get you to together." She told me.

"NO!" I screamed making Fang look at us. I blushed and shook my head. Lia jumped off the swing and started running towards Fang.

"Don't do it Lia." I ran after she was almost to Fang. Instead of running to Fang she ran past him after looking back and seeing me right on her tail.

I was almost past Fang when he grabbed me arond the waist. "Let me go." I told him. He laughed.

"Not in my book." He told me. Lia came back laughing.

"Look at the cute couple." Lia cackled. I started struggling even more. I blushed and when I looked at Fang and he was blushing too.

He set me down. "Listen," Lia started. "You both love each other. Don't deny it. Just be a couple already." Lia cammanded us.

Fang looked at me. "Do you want to?" He asked he sounded hopeful. I was scared though.

"Max, he's not Sam. He will never hurt you." I looked back at Fang.

"Sure." I said. Lia jumped up and down. With a huge smile on her face. Fang smiled at me.

**they are finally together. Review? any questions either will be answered in the note at the begining og each chapter or in the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating this weekend we were out of town and I don't have a laptop yet. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks! **

Max's POV

Things were wierd. Lia was overjoyed about things at the state they were in. I guess my only problem was that things were actually turning in my favor.

It's been two days since Fang asked me to go out with him and it's a Friday so I'm already in a good mood.

Also we didn't have school today. Tonight Fang and I would be going on our first date. So here I was watching TV with Lia upside down.

It was a really boting day and only ten in the morning. We were having a contest to see who could stand on there head the longest.

We had been like this for about ten minutes. Out of no where I was pushed sideways and blindfolded.

I started thrashing and screaming. My hands and feet were tied up and I felt myself being picked up.

I was still screaming and thrashing. "Max, stay still." Lia cammanded me. She was part of this.

Something was shoved into my mouth. "Shut up you'll atract attention." Nudge said. Apparently they all had death wishes.

I was screaming the best I could with a gag in mouth and it wasn't working to well. I felt the heat of the sunlight on my face so I guess they had taken me outside.

"Max, calm down. All we're doing is making you look totally awesome for your date tonight." Nudge told me.

I was fine already. To get my point across I thrashed around some more. They held on tighter and kept walking.

I knew that one day Nudge and Angel would do this to me but I didn't think that Lia would help.

About ten minutes later I was dragged into a house that smelled like flowers. I felt myself being tied to something.

The blindfold was taken off and the gag was taken from my mouth. I looked around and saw that I was in a bright pink room.

"Where am I?" I asked even though I think I already knew.

"Your in my room." Nudge told me. I think that the shortest sentence she's ever said. I looked aroung the room.

The walls were hot pink. The carpet was white. The only thing that wasn't pink was the carpet.

I felt my hair being tugged on. I turned around to see Lia taking my hair out of the rubber band.

Then she brushed out my waist length hair. I always had it pulled up so it usually looked like it was shoulder length.

"Max, your hair is so pretty. You should leave it down more often I mean you would be so popular cause your already really pretty and if you hung out with us we would be popular too that would be so coo-" Nudge was cut off by Angel's hand.

"Max, I have a friend coming over to help us her name is Ella so be nice." Nudge told me after Angel had taken her hand off of Nudge's mouth.

There was a knock on Nudge's doorand Lia opened the door. Ella looked confused on how the door opened and so did we then we remebered that Ella couldn't see Lia.

She came in and started talking to Nudge about what she was supposed to do. Nudge told her to start straightening my hair.

She started while Nudge did my nails a royal blue. After she was done she did my toenails. Then she moved on to make up.

After they were done they put me in a knee length royal blue dress. It had spaghetti straps and flared out at the bottom.

I actually liked the dress. I can't beleive that me, Maximum Ride, likes a dress. This is different.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six. "Guys, Fang and I are supposed to leave at six thirty I need to go back."

Nudge shoved my feet into some silver heels. We walked to my house and everyone left except for Lia.

I went up to my room to wait. I looked at my clock 6:25. Five more minutes. I watched the clock.

It seemed that it was going slow just to annoy my. Finally six thirty came but Fang wasn't home.

Lia came up to my room and we talked for another halff hour. It was seven and Fang wasn't here yet.

I heard a car door shut so I walked over to my window. What I saw almost brought me to tears.

Fang and the dreaded Lissa standing in the driveway kissing. Lia came and stood beside me. When she saw what was happening she gasped and pulled me into a hug.

Four minutes later Fang and Lissa were still there making out. I walked over to my bed and laid down.

Lia laid down beside me. "It's okay to cry Maxie." She whispered in my ear. I let the tears that I was fighting to hold back start to trickle down my face.

I looked over at my clock. 7:30. There would not be a date tonight or ever with Fang. Lia turned off the lights in my room and tucked me under the covers in my bed.

I heard the front door open and close. Lia went down stairs telling me she was going to get us a snack.

I heard a knock on my door and tried and failed to stop the tears. "Max can I come in." Fang asked.

There was a very rare chance that I would let him in. "No! Go away!" I screamed at him. My voice was full of hurt and anger but it was strong.

Ignoring me Fang came into the room and turned on the lights. I hid my face in my pillow and pulled the blankets over my head.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang asked. Now he was gonna play stupid.I thought about how to respond.

"Like you don't know already. If you didn't want to go out with me you could have just told me. If you haven't realised it already your an hour late Fang and I saw you kissing Lissa. I'm not an idiot but you seem to think that I am." I told him.

I raised my head to look at him. He looked shocked. He actually let his emotions show.

"Max, she kissed me." He told me.

"Well did you know that when a girl kisses you and you have a date that evening that you not suppused to turn it into a thirty minut make out session Fang? Your supposed to push her off. And why was she even in your car Fang? Why wasn't she at her own house?" I asked him.

Fang had put his wall back up. ". ." He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Sorry." He said.

"You should be." I spat at him He got up and walked out of the room right as Lia came in. She sat down two mugs and a plate of cookies.

**Did you like it? I know that things went really bad butthings will all be fixed through time. Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**thanks for the reviews. and i am really busy so i can only update about every other day. also i will be going on vacation friday and wont get back till around thursday.**

**Fang's POV**

I can't believe this happened. I don't even know what was going through my head. I hurt the girl that I loved.

Wait loved? Yeah loved. I am in my room right now thinking about how I ended up like this.

_Flashback_

_I was on my way home from work and I see someone sitting on the edge of the rode._

_I pulled over. "Do you need any help?" I asked her. She looked up at me. She just happened to be Lissa._

_"Yeah that would be nice thanks Fang." She said climbing into the car. I started the car and headed towards her house._

_"Fang I don't have my house key. Could I stay at your house until my parents can come get me?" She asked in her sickly sweet voice._

_I nodded at her. I pulled into the drive way and opened my door. Lissa got out and pushed me up against the house._

_I tried to push her off. I was already late our date. Lissa smashed her lips onto mine. I wouldn't be able to get her off so I closed my eyes and shut down._

_I'm not sure how long it went on but finally she pulled off. I glared at her and she shrunk back._

_I walked into the house Lissa following behind me. I slammed the door closed and looked at the clock._

_7:30. Max was going to hate me so much._

_End Flashback_

I should have tried harder to get her off. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." Lia walked into my room.

"You really hurt her." She told me. I nodded my head.

"I know. You believe me right Lia?" She nodded her head at me.

"Is there any chance that she will ever go out with me again?" I asked. I knew the chances were slim but I couldn't help but hope.

"I would say there is a pretty good chance. She's just really hurt right now." Lia told me.

"Thanks." I told her she got up and left me to be by myself. I layed down on my bed and put my face in my hands surprised to feel that my face was wet.

Me, Fang, was crying. I really hate myself. I don't deserve to be forgiven and I really don't deserve Max.

Max's POV

Lia walked out of the room claiming that she was going to take down the dishes. I curled up in a ball and was trying to go to sleep.

I heard Fang and Lia talking so I quickly left my room and krept up to Fang's door. I listened to the conversation.

They were talking about me. It sounded like Fang really was sorry. Lia opened the door before I had time to move.

She smiled at me and walked back to my room. I walked downstairs and guess who I saw?

Lissa. She looked up and smiled. "Hi Maxi." She said taunting me. I gared at her. She shrunk back.

"Listen Barbie, I don't know who you think you are but back off. You ruined one of the two good things in my life. Things were finally starting to turn around for me and you ruined it. Get out now." I told her in a deadly calm voice.

"Is Maxi mad that Fang didn't want her. Why would he ever want you? You should be nicer to me. I warned you before but I'll be nice and give you a second chance." She walked up to me and got in my face.

I looked around and noticed that Isabel, John, Lia, and Fang were watching how this went.

"Leave now if you want all of your limbs to stat intact." I told her. Her hand came back and swung forward trying to smack me.

I grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Wrong move." I said twisting her arm behind her back.

I grabbed her hair with my other hand and very roughly shoved her towards the door. She planted her heels in the floor.

I let go of her arm and literaly dragged her out the door. I made her sit down in the grass and walked back inside.

Everyone stared at me. "What!" I exclaimed and pushed past everyone so I could get up the stairs.

I was almost to my door when a strong callosed hand grabbed my wrist. "Let go Fang." I told him.

He turned me around and made me look him in the eye. "Max, please give me a seond chance." Fang begged.

"Why do you deserve a second chance Fang? You kissed her back for a good thirty minutes. You should have pushed her off."

Fang thought for a moment. "Because I love you and I know that you love me too." I was about to deny it but I knew that it was true.

I sighed. " I don't know Fang. I'm tired of getting hurt." I told him. He looked at me and nodded.

Fang pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry." he told me. I laid my head on his chest and hugged him back.

"I promise I will never hurt you again. Can I have that second chance?" I nodded. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"How about tomarrow night?" He asked me. I nodded again. I started to pull away but he pulled me back.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked me. "Sure." I told him. I was heading towards the stairs but Fang stopped me.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back. "Fang put me down I can walk." I told him

"I know but I want to carry you. By the way you need to eat more your to light." I smacked him.

"Ouch." He said and set me down on the couch.

**Did you like? Review? thing's are clered up for now but max's life isn't that easy. I will put the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR"S NOTE**

**I hate these to but I felt that I have to put this up. My vacation has been extended until Sunday so it will be even longer until an update sorry. :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey. i'm back from vacation and ready to start writing again so here's the next chapter.**

Fang's POV

I sat Max down on the couch and told her to pick out a movie while I went to get some popcorn.

When I walk back in Max is sitting on the couch watching commercials.

"I thought you were going to pick out a movie." I told her.

"I was but I didn't find anything I liked so I decided to watch TV. But there really is nothing on. It's a Friday night and there's nothing on." She said sounding irritated.

So we sat there stuffing ourselves with popcorn watching stupid shows until about three in the mornig when I feel more weight on my left shoulder.

I looked down and saw that Max had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

I sat there for a few more minutes and then slowly got up careful not to wake Max up. I picked Max up gently and head upstairs to her room.

I quietly open her door and notice that Lia's not here. I didn't pay much attention to it though.

I fold Max's covers back and gently set her on the bed folding the covers back over her. I looked around the room wondering when she had painted it.

Above her bead where two handprints. One labeled Lia and the other labeled Max. I quietly walked to the door and was about to leave when Max started to talk.

"Fang?" She asked rolling over in her bed.

"Yes?'' I replied not sure if she was talking in her sleep or not. She smiled slightly and held her arm out I think she was trying to find me.

I walked over to her and placed my hand in hers. She smiled again and held on to my hand tighter.

"Stay here." She told me scooting herself over in her bed. I sat down on her bed. I guess at sometime I fell asleep because I felt the comfort of a pillow underneath my head.

**Next Morning**

Max'a POV

"Fang wake up." I told him. He turned over and was muttering something along the lines of 'shut up and leave me alone.'

Then I had an idea. I stood up on my bed and starting bouncing up and down. Fang started towards the edge of the bed.

I was paying attention to what I was doing and accidentaly landed on top of him. Oops.

Fang quickly sat up causing me to fall to the floor. "Ow!" I yelled as I landed head first on the floor.

Fang then seemed to notice that I was on the floor. I glared at him.

"You're cute when your angry he told me ruffling my hair. I smacked his and and he smirked at me.

**I'm really sorry it's short I'm trying to make a really long chapter for you guys. Next chpter will be up on Wednesday. Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey people. thanks for the reviews. starting next chapter the chapter will be dedicated to the first, middle, and last reviewer. thanks. and i didn't feel like carrying out the school so we are going to start from the day they get out of school.**

Summer Vacation

Max's POV

"Freedom." I sang coming out of the school. Fang smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

Nothing bad had happened for about three months. Lia was smiling at Fang and I. I smiled back at her.

"Max I was thinking that maybe you and I could go for dinner tonight." Fang told me. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

I looked at Lia and she looked like she was in her own little world thinking about something intently.

"Can we go to the park?" I asked Fang and Lia.

"Sure." They both replied and we headed off to the park. About half way to the park I stopped.

I had gotten the worst headache. "You okay?" Fang asked me. I nodded at him. I had been getting headaches all week but none of them had gotten this bad.

I started to walk again but had to stop when I started to get dizzy. I closed my eyes and tried to stay standing.

I had the terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon. I felt myself falling and put my arms out to catch myself.

I felt strong ropey arms wrap around my waist. "Max, are you okay?" Lia asked sounding conserned.

I didn't answer her because a blinding pain exploded in my head. I felt myself put my hands on my head and curl up in a ball.

I felt myself become wieghtless. "Max, we're gonna go home." Lia told me. I wasn't really paying attention though I just wanted this to stop.

I heard a scream and was suprised to find out it was me. Slowly the pain started to fade away and I found that I could open my eyes.

I looked up and Fang was looking at me. His emotionaless mask was gone and he looked scared. I managed a small smile.

"You can set me down now." I told him he looked relieved but didn't set me down. I glared at him but didn't complain.

I laid my head on his chest and closed his eyes. Fang walked through the door and set me on the couch.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen my brain attack all but forgotten. There were some cookies on the counter and I took about five.

"Hey, are you sure you're really okay?" Fang asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we still go to dinner tonight?" I asked him. I realy wanted to go to dinner still.

"Yeah." He told me and I smiled.

_ A few hours later _

"Bye Lia." I said as we walked out the door giving her a hug.

"Bye Maxi." I looked at her and she shrugged. Fang opened the car door for me and I climbed in.

We got there a few minutes later and I climbed out. We walked inside and were seated almost instantly.

I smiled at Fang and he gave me a full smile. We ordered and we talked about things like what we were going to do this summer.

When we were done eating Fang led me back to the car. I got in and we drove home. When we got home the house seemed odly quiet.

I went up to my room looking for Lia. She wasn't there. I went and checked the rest of the rooms in the house.

I couldn't find her anywhere. I went back up to my room and found a piece of paper folded up on my bed.

I opened it up and started to read.

_Dear Maxi,_

_I don't really know what to say. So I'm just going to get it out in the open. I have to leave. It has been so much fun for the last few months, but this is not where I belong._

_It hurts to do this but I had to. I'll miss you so much. Please tell everyone else how much they mean to me._

_I love you_ _and will be there for you always. Don't let Fang go. He's a good person and would do anything for you._

_It's my turn to fly. Again Maxi. I really will miss you and the family but I have to do this. My time here is officially gone._

_Don't worry we will see each other again. You are my best friend, the best sister, and a truly awesome twin. I'll see you one day._

_Goodbye Maxi I love you,_

_Lia._

I felt a sob escape me and then I felt numb. The only thing I could really feel was sadness. I couldn't bother with my bed.

I looked down at the note again I turned it over and saw a picture of us, of best friends, of sisters, of twins that can't be seperated even by death.

I took the picture off and looked down at it. I put it on my bedside table and held the note in my hand and curled up in a ball on the floor.

I'm not sure how long passed to be honest I didn't care. I didn't even stop the tears that were streaming down my face.

At some point Isabel, John, and Fang came in my room. John knelt down by me and smoothed my hair away from my face.

"Maxi, what's wrong?" He asked. It made me cry harder when he used Lia's nick name for me.

I held out the note and Fang took it and read it outloud. By this point I couldn't hear anybody.

John picked me up and walked out of my room, and downstairs to the living room. He laid me down on the couch.

Fang sat down by me and I moved closer to him laying my head in his lap. He stroked my hair and whispered reashuring words to me.

He picked me up and sat me in his lap. He grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it over us.

I closed my eyes trying to forget even though it was no use. Lia wasn't coming back. She wasn't waiting for me.

She was gone.

**Sad chapter. Did you like it? Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**i am so sorry for not updating yesterday. i was having a down day and couldn't even remeber the name of my story. please forgive me and here's the next chapter here is the next chapter. it's been a month since Lia left. this chapter is dedicated to Fangtastic**

**Fang's POV**

Things have not been good. Max won't talk she won't show emotion, and we have to force her to eat and drink.

Everybody's worried about her. She was sad the first week that Lia left, she would talk and eat and drink.

I think after that first week the final impact that her sister would not be coming back hit her.

I don't know what to do, no one does. I looked up from my computer when I heard a knock on the door.

I went and opened it to see Max standing there. I lead her over to the bed and sat down, she sat down next to me after a few moments.

I was pretty surprised that she even came out of her room. The only times she came out was when we made her so that she would eat.

I gave her a small smile but she just looked at me. I saw that she had been crying her eyes were red and puffy.

I wrapped and arm around and pulled her into my lap. She looked up at me and gave a small smile.

She rested her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her tighter. I felt something wet drop on my arm and saw a teardrop.

Then I looked at Max and saw that even more were falling down her face. I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her.

After a while she stopped crying. "Fang?" I heard her asked. I don't think I would have believed it if I hadn't seen her mouth move.

"Yeah?" I said in reply.

"Sorry." She told me. In response I held her tighter. I looked over at the clock and stood up taking Max with me.

I set her down but leaving my arm around her waist. "Lunch." She nodded and we made our way to the kitchen where my mom was setting plates of food on the table.

She smiled at us and to my surprise Max smiled back. It was small but it was a smile. Mom looked surprised but brushed it off like it was no big deal.

I sat down next to Max and watched her. Normally we had to make her eat like when we first met her.

She looked down at the sandwich and to our surprise picked it up. She didn't push it away.

She glared at it and I don't even know why you would glare at food to be honest but that is exactly what she did.

Mom and Dad sat down at the table and we all started eating except Max who was still glaring at her sandwich.

When we had finished I put the plates and the sink and went to sit down by Max. Five minutes past and I was about to make her eat when she chucked the sandwich across the room.

"Max!" Mom screamed at her. She stood and ran up the steps. about three minutes later she came back down with a bag.

She had changed into jeans and a t-shirt with black converse with paint splatters. She pulled her hair back and marched towards the door.

Dad grabbed her and she started thrashing and screaming. "Max! What are you doing?" My mom asked.

"I'm leaving!" Max screamed at her. Max was throwing kicks and punches at Dad. She managed to kick his shin and he let her go.

"Max." I called to her but she was unlocking the door. She pulled it open and ran outside. I ran out the door and saw that she was already half way down the street.

I ran to catch up with her. I saw Iggy's car and waved to him. He stopped.

"Can you follow Max?" I asked him. He nodded and I jumped in. He went after Max not saying a word.

It wasn't long till we caught up to her. She looked over at us and turned the corner. Iggy hurriedly went after her.

Max turned her head around and I'm not sure how she did it but she started to run faster.

She tripped wich gave us time to pull up next to her but before we could stop the car she was up and running again.

Five minutes later we lost her. "What was that about Fang?" I ggy asked me.

I told him what happened up to the part where we lost Max. I ggy dropped me off at my house and when I walked in the door there was an officer talking to Mom.

"We lost her. Iggy and I were chasing her in a car and we lost her." I told the officer.

**Max's POV **

I had no idea where I was going. But something was dragging me somewhere.

**Did you like the chapter? Did you hate the chapter? Review please. Still really sorry about not updating yesterday. And I am busy tomarrow so the next chapter will be up on Monday.**


	20. Chapter 20

**thanks for the reviews. i start school in two weeks so i have idea when i will be able to update after that.**

Max's POV

Where am I going? I still have no clue. But I do know that a) I had a killer headache, b) it's killing me being away from Fang, and knowing that I hurt him c) I still have no freaking clue where I'm going.

I'm starting to get hungry. I crawled into a dingy ally and opened up my pack. I had about a hundred dollars, some crackers, and some pictures.

I pulled out the cracker's and ate three of them. I felt really guilty about leaving my family like that.

No matter how much I wanted to go back I had to find out where I was being pulled to.

They say curiosity killed the cat, in the end they were probaply right. I was sure that one day curiosity would kill me.

I got up and started walking again.

Fang's POV

At the moment I was raiding Max's room trying to find some hint of where she might have gone.

On her desk was a note.

_Dear Fang,_

_I know that it's you that will find this because at the moment you're probaply going throuh my room._

_Anyway I don't know where I'm going and I hope to come back._

_Bye,_

_Max_

Max's POV

I finally noticed where I was. I was by he prison. The one that Sam, Anne, and Jeb were being held in.

Suddenly I knew what I had to do and I don't know why but I needed to do it to. I found another alley and walked down it trying to find a place to hide.

I found a small hole that I could sleep in tonight. I crawled in after brushing the cobwebs away.

It was raining so it was a relief to be able to dry off. I laid down and closed my hoping for a peaceful rest.

Tommarow I would have to find it in my heart to forgive the people that had hurt me the most.

I was not going to like this at all.

**I know it was short. And I really am trying to make a really long chapter. So the next update will be on wednesday. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have got no clue where this story is going anymore. Please give me some ideas. I really want to put the next chapter up and I'm guessing you all want another chapter up too. So please for the sake of this story give me some ideas.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I'm finally updating. I really am so so so sorry about the wait. Thanks for all of the ideas.**

Max's POV

I woke up wiping the sleep out of my eyes. For once I finally didn't have any nightmares.

I crawled out of my hiding space and walked into the prison place. I proceeded to the front desk.

"I'm here to see my parents. And an old friend." I told the guard. He looked at me probably with sympathy.

"First names." Yeah like he didn't know who I was.

"Jeb, Anne, and Sam." He typed something into his ancient computer and motioned for me to follow him.

He lead me through and endless amount of hallways and then down three flights of steps and finally we came to a door.

He opened it for me and I saw Sam chained to a chair that looked like it weighed about one hundred and fifty pounds of pure lead.

Sam gave me something between a smirk and a smile of triumph.

"Come back to me already?" He asked. I ignored him and sat down in the chair across from him.

"No. I came to ask why you did it. Why'd you treat me like I'm a piece of trash?" I looked at him.

"I didn't treat you like a piece of trash. I protected you made sure that you would always be mine."

"You didn't protect me. I needed someone to protect me from you. You broke me down more than Jeb and Anne." I told him.

"I'm sorry Max." He turned his head away from me. I sighed and left. I was lead to another room and saw Anne sitting in a chair much like Sam's.

She turned her head towards me and glared.

Then she started to scream and scream and scream. Telling me how unworthy I was. How disrespectful. Blah, blah, blah.

I walked out of the room. The room Jeb was in was down two hallways the only thing different was that Jeb wasn't in a chair he was standing.

"Hi." He said. I nodded my head at him.

"Before you talk I just wanted to tell you something Max. I know I have no right to expect for you to forgive me. I'm sorry. I could have stopped her but I didn't. Instead I allowed for myself to be led into her game. I'm sorry about your sister. I loved you two so much. "

When he finished I had for some unknown reason tears in my eyes. I felt them start to slide down my cheeks.

Jeb came over to me and gave me a hug. Which surprisingly I accepted and hugged him back.

I cried into his shirt. He led me over to the bed and pulled me into his lap.

Fang POV

I got up at the crack of dawn to go searching for Max again. I drove around town not really knowing what I was looking for.

That was until I drove passed the prison. I quickly parked me car and walked in. I explained my story and was told that Max was still here.

I wasn't really sure why I had come here but it just seemed like something that Max would do.

I was lead to a room and looked through the window. Max's dad was sitting on the bed with Max in his lap.

He was rocking her back and forth. I noticed there were tears streaking down Max's face.

Max seemed to cry a lot lately. I noticed. Slowly her tears stopped and I saw her relax. Jeb leaned down and kissed her head.

After about twenty minutes of watching this I walked into the room. Jeb looked up at me.

He nodded his head and stood up Max still in his arms. "Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Max's boyfriend." Jeb looked at me. I could see the protectiveness in his eyes.

"Don't ever hurt my girl." He told me. I nodded at him. He placed Max in my arms but when he did she reached out for him again.

"Daddy?" She asked. I smiled a little at how childish that was.

She curled back into me. "Fang." She whispered.

I started to walk out of the room. When Max started to talk again.

"I'll come visit you again." Max promised him as I walked out the door. I walked to my car and placed Max in the passenger seat and buckled her in.

Halfway back to the house she shivered. I laid my jacket over her and turned on the heat.

Then I started to wonder if she was sick. Mostly because it was the middle of June.

We got home and I walked inside with Max in my arms. Mom looked at us and gave a sigh of relief.

I took Max to my room and laid her down on my bed. She opened her eyes and gave me a small smile.

She sat up and hugged me. I froze for a second before hugging her back.

"I'm sorry." Max said. I looked into her eyes and nodded. I kissed her forehead and pulled her up with me.

"Where are we going?" She asked me.

"First we are going to get something to eat then we are going to the mall to get you a swimsuit then we will go to the pool. Then we will go to dinner. Then to the movies then we'll go home. I said as I pulled her to the kitchen.

Max's POV

Apparently I'm going on a date today. Not that I mind. I have finally decided to move on from Lia.

I won't ever forget her. But I have to move on. I have my entire life ahead of me and I can't have bad memories always pulling me back. This is what I need to do.

Fang dragged me to some random store in this place people think is fun. He handed me a bunch of swimsuits then pushed me into the changing room.

I looked at the swimsuits he had given me and immediately started screaming at him. I walked out and through all of the bikinis at him.

I walked over to the rack and found a dark blue one piece with silver vines. I tried it on and it fit perfectly.

I walked to the counter and paid then met Fang at the food court. Fang handed me a tray and we sat down to eat.

**It's not as long as I want. I will try to put up the next chapter soon. If it's not put up soon feel free to blame my teachers from hell.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi. Okay well since I don't have any more ideas for this story so this is the last chapter.**

Max's POV

"No way." I told Nudge. She smiled at me and nodded at Iggy.

It's been eight years since I was taken into Fang's household. Now I was four months pregnant with Fang and I's first child.

Nudge wanted to go shopping for baby clothes but I strongly disagree. Fang and I had gotten married when we both turned twenty and they've been the best years of my life.

Iggy came up behind me and grabbed my arm. He started pulling me to the door.

I started to scream for Fang and he hurried down the steps. He gave me a look and then looked at Iggy who was still trying to drag me towards the door.

Fang ripped Iggy's hands off of me and put me behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fang asked Iggy. Iggy held his hands up.

"Nudge just wanted to go shopping for baby crap." Iggy said defensively.

Fang turned to me. "Really that's why you called me down?"

I nodded my head. Fang gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

He gave me a small smile and started to go back up the steps. I made sure that he wouldn't let go of my hand.

I followed him up the stairs much to Nudges protest. I calmly smiled at her and disappeared up the steps.

Six years later….

"Mommy?" Serina asked crawling into bed between Fang and I.

I looked at her asking her what she needed. She shrugged and curled into my side. 

I ran my hand through her hair and smiled. This was perfect. I had a great husband and a beautiful little girl.

I was a lucky person and I couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
